


Foxy's Gets Fucked

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, and mangle is his cryptid friendo, enjoy maybe, foxy gets fucked by some good ol mangle tentacles, its tentacle porn guys!!!, some au where foxy is a sea pirate, this is like, wrote this real speedy fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Captain Foxy wasn't expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night by a horny tentacle monster.Or was he?





	Foxy's Gets Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kantokraze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantokraze/gifts).



> for my lovely pet furry kantokraze, who is an amazing writer and doesnt deserve to be associated with this trash but they are anyway!!! 
> 
> i ask who i should write tentacle porn of. they say foxy. i say a okay!
> 
> so this is for them <7

Foxy didn’t know what had happened. He had been sleeping in the captain’s quarters, then all of a sudden he was awake, suspended above his bed, and something cold was prodding at his ass. His arms and legs were being held by some silvery limbs, they were spread eagle, and he was five feet off the ground. His tail was being yanked up by the limbs, and a separate one was trying to invade him.

“What the-?!” Was all he was able to rasp out before a new limb shot into his mouth, wrenching his jaw open and choking him into silence. He cried out to try and gain attention from his shipmates, but it just came out as a sickening gag noise as the limb throbbed down his throat. What in the name of Davy Jones’ had stolen away on his ship?! 

He wasn’t given time to figure this out, for the slippery limp started breaching his ass. He bit at the tentacle in his mouth, figuring his sharp teeth would make it retract, but whatever this thing was made of was strong, and it wasn’t at all bothered by his rough nibbling. He gave this up, as the limb seemed to expand in his mouth at his actions, and his jaw was becoming very sore. He flexed his paw, trying to claw at the limb holding his left arm and trying to stab the one holding his right with his hook. No reaction, aside from the grip tightening and the intruder sliding further inside of him.

He groaned, feeling the vibrations shake the tentacle in his mouth. Some jarring purring noise came from somewhere around him, making his single eye snap around the area for its source. The cabin was dark, only lit by the moonlight outside the porthole and the faint luminescence of the tentacles that held him captive. The invading limb pulsated inside him, stretching him open as it wiggled deeper. His legs began trembling, heat rushing to his abdomen as his prick slid slightly out of its sheath.

_Well,_ he thought, _it clearly doesn’t mean me harm…_ He had been actively attacking it in attempts of freedom, so if it could hurt him it would have by now. He very slowly loosened his tense muscles, and the creature that was holding him rewarded this behavior with another odd sounding purr, and a new tentacle stroking the fur on his stomach. He tensed again when the tentacle in his ass pushed deeper, but relaxed when it flicked upwards against his prostate, moaning against the intrusion in his mouth.

His cock came out even further, and the limb petting his tummy slid downwards to coax it onward with some gentle touches. Soon it was completely unsheathed, and the tentacle lovingly wrapped around it, making Foxy’s eye roll into the back of his head as he struggled to project his hips forward. 

The purr that this creature emitted became a constant buzz all over Foxy’s body as it began fucking him. The intruding tentacle pulled out before slamming back in, making the pirate keen and begin to drool around his gag. The creature used the tentacle jerking him off as a prop to keep him steady as it fucked him. Its grip on him tightened as it began thrusting into him at a harsh pace, Foxy’s body tensing and untensing at the waves of pleasure coming from both ends. The tentacle on his dick throbbed and tugged and rubbed while the tentacle at his backside pounded and pulsated and twisted inside of him. He didn’t realize that the tentacle in his mouth had retracted until he heard his own voice crying out into the room.

“Fuck, fuck!” He panted harshly, sore jaw hanging open as he continued to be fucked mercilessly by this strange creature. He didn’t take his vocal freedom for granted, and rasped out between his gasping breaths, “more, harder!”

Purring became the only thing he could hear, he could feel the buzz against his ears. The source was nuzzling his face. He turned to look, but only saw two yellow lights blinking at him. He closed his eye, leaning into the warm entity that was driving him to climax. He could feel his knot swelling, and the tentacle around his dick lathered the expanding gland. He thought he was begging for more, but couldn’t be certain with how loud the creature was in his ears. His hips stuttered when the tentacle pushed in to him at an angle it hadn’t previously, and his whole body tensed as his mouth fell open in a silent cry. Cum splattered over the limb around his dick, knot throbbing as it grew to its biggest size. Something warm and wet shot inside him, and he guessed the creature must have ejaculated. His own orgasm continued to wrack through him in waves, eight spurts turning into dribbles as the tentacle milked him dry.

Once his body relaxed, the creature gently lowered him back into his bed. He lay there, eye closed, slowly catching his breath. His muzzle twitched in a smile when he felt two paws set on his chest. He cracked open his eye, looking up at the outline of a cocked head in the darkness.

“Was that good?” Came the distorted voice. A chuckle rumbled from Foxy’s chest, and he placed his good paw over the two on his chest.

“Aye, it was perfect.”

The ears of the white fox perked up, a smile lighting their features. They shifted down from the ceiling, various limbs wrapping around the pirate captain as they tucked their head under his chin. Foxy chuckled again and shifted his arms up out of the cage of tentacles, wrapping them around the body of his first mate.

“Thank ye, Mangle.”

The spindly fox on his belly purred, whisper distorted in their reply, “anytime, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
